


Two

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, The beginnings of their poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Rewrite of the scene where you meet the Magician.





	Two

Ramona had never known two partners was ever an option. Everywhere around her, people paired up with a single love interest. If another person was ever involved, it was considered cheating and the relationship fell apart. Ramona never thought she would even want that for herself... Then Asra introduced her to the Magician. 

He questioned her, wondering if she truly knew Asra. If she could recognize him even if another masqueraded as him. She was confident in her ability to recognize Asra, no matter what. The Magician, however, doubted this. In a snap, their surroundings changed. They were in the shop, but not quite - it lacked the smell of drying herbs and Asra's incense - with two Asras staring at her. She was told to use only her intuition and senses to find the real Asra. 

Ramona reached out to touch the Asra on the right. She didn't get much of a reaction other than quiet curiosity. The Asra on the left, however, she felt pain. Longing, a more powerful curiosity, wondering... Hope? She felt there was something else, something buried under heavy emotions, but Ramona had to pull her hand away. They were so intense, it left her reeling. He was the real Asra. Despite how distant Asra could be, there were moments where she would catch these same emotions shining through before he hid them once more. 

Ramona was confident in her answer. But rather than give her answer, different words spilled out. 

"Let me kiss you."

Surely the real Asra would refuse, or maybe the Magician? Instead, they agreed. But to up the ante, she was blindfolded. She felt someone step up to her just as a pair of soft lips met hers. She would always think that Asra's lips were made to kiss and it was a shame that Asra didn't have anyone to do so with. 

The first kiss was soft, but radiated so many powerful emotions. Fascination, excitement, and a want to learn more about her. As soon as they parted, another powerful kiss was given, fueled by a pure need to be close. It was so magnetic, Ramona found herself following after him when they parted. An echo of Asra's voice spoke to her in her mind. 

"Do you know now?" 

Her heart felt like this was a loaded question. One question with two meanings, and yet, they both had the same answer. She knew. Deep down, she knew. 

The blindfold was lifted from her eyes, both Asras staring expectantly at her. 

"Well? Which kiss was the real thing? The first or the last?" 

"That's a trick question, isn't it? Because only one of you kissed me: the real Asra." Asra's eyes widened and a pink flush spread across his cheeks. The Magician chuckled. 

"Clever girl." he commented. "How about now?" her vision shifted. The blindfold was back over her eyes and she felt herself sandwiched between two soft bodies. Hot kisses were pressed across the back of her neck and chest all at once. Her heart pounded in her chest. It was one thing that Asra had kissed her, that she finally got a glimpse of his true feelings for her, but to have another body there, giving her the attention she'd craved for so long... It was intoxicating. 

Ramona focused on the two identical bodies surrounding her. The Magician had upped his deception by imitating Asra's passion. The two were almost identical. Almost. A kiss was pressed directly over her heart and Ramona got a surge of emotion - passion, devotion, love. Ramona knew which Asra was the real one. She twined their fingers together and pulled him close. 

"Very good." The blindfold disappeared, as did the illusion of the shop. Ramona still held Asra close as the Magician watched them with sparkling eyes. 

"Perhaps you don't need my help at all. Your Ramona is quite powerful." Asra's Ramona. Part of her felt like a puzzle piece just slipped right into place... But another piece was missing. 

Asra and Ramona opened their eyes in the real world, almost dull compared to the brightly-colored realm of the Magician. However, there was one that made it brighter. Julian. Ramona had been with him when they got caught in the storm and ended up finding Muriel and Asra in the hut in the forest. Julian's gray eye sparkled with curiosity at the two of them. Julian, who was flirty and brave and smart... Julian, who they recently found out was innocent. He was innocent!

Asra felt their connection, saw how Julian fussed over her. Julian looked at her like Asra himself looked at her. 

"Muriel and I are going to stay here to think of a plan on how to deal with our Lucio problem. You two go on without us. You should be able to make it to the shop before the storm gets bad." Asra said. 

"Are you sure?" Ramona asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. You two be safe." Asra replied. Ramona pulled him into a hug. 

"You, too. Both of you." Ramona answered. Asra pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. He nodded to Julian before Ramona took the tall man's hand and they ran off along the forest path back to Vesuvia. 

As they ran, Ramona couldn't help but think. She clearly loved Asra, but Julian evoked equally strong feelings. They both seemed to care for her. How could she possibly choose between them?

 

Spoiler: she didn't have to.


End file.
